Fall For You
by G hearts J
Summary: When they go back from five years ago, what will happen? CxD T for later chapters and some crude language
1. Chapter 1

A Total Drama Island FanFiction

_Fall For You_

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?"

"This is going to be AWSOME"

" Oh hell no."

" Dude it looks like our CIT learned some new words."

"Look Chris just tell me what you want."

"Say yes to coming to the Reunion Show of TDI where you could win a 1mil dollars. Or I'll be forced to post all your embarrassing moments on youtube."

_gasps _**" **You wouldn't"

"Oh, yes I would"

a** hole " Ok, fine."

" YES, THIS IS GOING TO BE TOTALLY AWSOME."

"Now leave me alone."

_End tone_

_Phone rings_

"Hey Bridgette, Yes I heard…………………….. That's what I'm worried about…………….."


	2. What the heck happened

A Total Drama Island FanFiction

_Fall For You_

Why'd I even agree to this! Now I have to go back and eat chef's "paste". Courtney sighed.

_This is going to be awesome_

Your kidding me, that's actually his honk.

"HURRY UP I CANT WAIT ALL DAY." Chris yelled over from the passenger seat.

I rushed out side only to see, a crappy van that has TDI all over it. Your kidding me, right?

"HUSTLE YOU LITTLE MAGGET!"( please say you knew that was chef talking)

I hurried and hopped into the van. I never knew this scary.

"Bridgette!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

You see, I kept contact with Bridget but I never saw her.

"Bridgette, do you know who is coming back??" I asked hopefully

"Ya let me tell you, lets see, we were the first to be picked up. Next is Katie and Sadie, then Geoff, Dj, Harold, then Duncan then………" I quickly interrupted Bridgette with a gasp.

Next thing I know something hit my head, then every thing went black.

I sorry ill make them longer!!

What happened to Courtney find out on Fall For You Chapter 3: What the heck happened

.


	3. Seeing HIM again

A Total Drama Island FanFiction

_Fall For You_

When I woke up, I realized I was in the infirmary at camp. Katie and Sadie were standing around me.

"Omg are….." Katie started off. "… you ok?!?!" Sadie finished breaking down into tears.

" I'm ok, I'm ok." I said trying to comfort Sadie.

All of a Sudden Katie and Sadie were pushed aside.

Then I was that my happiness was in front off me. I sighed in comfort. _He came to save me._

_What am I thinking I can't love him._

_But you can't help it._

_Yes I can._

"Princess, are you ok?" he said as I stared into his bright blue eyes.

I snapped out of it, "What do you want you Ogre?" _Why'd I say that?_

"Geez princess let you uptight butt calm down."

I don't know why but I like it when he says that.

_That's because you love him._

_I DON'T_

_Just admit it_

_No_

_Yes_

_NOOO_

_Please_

_No that's it _

I never knew my mind was an a** hole.

PLEASE COMMENT AND RATE!!!


	4. In The Woods

A Total Drama Island FanFiction

_Fall For You_

I was running into the woods. Something was chasing me, but what is it? The thing grabbed my ankle. It pulled me, I couldn't even yell for help. Suddenly I woke up screaming.

"Courtney, COURTNEY, WAKE UP!!" Bridgette started to scream

I couldn't stop sobbing, It was uncontrollable. Bridgette pulled me outside and tried to calm me down.

"Dude whats wrong with Courtney?" Geoff questioned Bridgette

"I don't know, she just, woke up screaming." She stated.

I couldn't hold it in any more. "Something was chasing me. I didn't know what it was. Then it suddenly caught up to me. It tried to kill me." They just looked at me like I was crazy. How dare they think I'm crazy I know it was chasing me I just know it!

"Well, I got to go dudes. See you later Bridgs." Geoff said with sad eyes not wanting to leave Bridgette. After Geoff left I stood up and said, "How could you think I'm crazy? I thought you were my friend."

I wiped off a few tears. "Courtney…" before Bridgette could finish I dashed of into the woods not knowing where I was going. Suddenly I bumped into someone or something. I started shaking in fear. I looked up to see who it was. Duncan, of all the times right now I bumped into him. I stepped back a few steps then turned around.

Duncan grabbed my shoulder and said quietly, "Why are you so sad, Princess." I tried hiding my smile when he said that, but I was still upset. I tried keeping my mouth shut so I wouldn't have to tell him. But suddenly I just blurted everything out.

"Its ok Princess." He said as he pulled me into a hug. Awkward of Duncan.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU ORGRE!" I yelled probably the whole camp heard. I kicked him in the balls and ran off. I hit a tree. Great Courtney great. But all I could say was, "Ouch." Then I realized my head cracked open. _**Great **_how am I supposed to get to camp now? I might as well die in the woods right now.

"Geez Princess. Won't you ever learn sometimes I try to help?" he said a he scooped me up in his arms bridal style. "I don't need help I was a CIT you know." I stated stubbornly, _again_. But I don't know why but I was blushing.

"Don't worry Princess I know your enjoying this. We also have a long way back."

I just slapped him across the face.

"Didn't hurt one bit." He grinned

"You fat ogre. You better not hurt me, or you'll be hearing from my lawyer." I stuck my tongue out at him

"Yes your highness, but I know you could never do that to me."

"Oh, yes I would." I started to get angry.

After are little argument we were just out of the woods. He was taking me straight to the infirmary. Looks like my head wasn't cracked after all. I don't know what came over me because right in front of everyone I kissed him. He looked shocked then he kissed my back. Then I walked off, smiling to myself.

Please comment and rate.


End file.
